Question: The ratio of the areas of two squares is $\frac{32}{63}$. After rationalizing the denominator, the ratio of their side lengths can be expressed in the simplified form $\frac{a\sqrt{b}}{c}$ where $a$, $b$, and $c$ are integers. What is the value of the sum $a+b+c$?
The area of a square equals the side length squared, so we can get the ratio of side lengths by taking the square root of the ratio of areas: $$\sqrt{\frac{32}{63}}=\frac{\sqrt{32}}{\sqrt{63}}=\frac{4\sqrt{2}}{3\sqrt{7}}=\frac{4\sqrt{2}}{3\sqrt{7}}\cdot\frac{\sqrt{7}}{\sqrt{7}}=\frac{4\sqrt{14}}{21}.$$So, our answer is $4+14+21=\boxed{39}$.